SURPRESA DE NATAL
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Aya planeja, com a ajuda de Ken e Yohji, uma Ceia de Natal Surpresa para Omi, para resgatar a Magia e o Sentido do Natal... Aff! Detesto fazer resumos, eles ficam horríveis! A estória é muito melhor que isso. Devo avisar que o conteúdo é Yaoi.


**Título:** **SURPRESA DE NATAL**

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal:** Aya/Omi

**Classificação:** Romance, Flufy, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Avisos:** Essa estória é Yaoi ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Weiss Kreuz e pertencentes a Takehito Koyasu e project Weiß. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** Essa fic foi escrita para Suryia, como presente do Amigo Secreto da ML de Weiss Kreuz

**SURPRESA DE NATAL**

O Salão estava todo iluminado. Uma festa de confraternização de Natal acontecia ali. O presidente da empresa, Paul Rogers, e os funcionários estavam acompanhados de suas famílias. O ambiente era alegre e festivo, os adultos conversavam e as crianças brincavam sem estardalhaço. Tinham acabado de jantar, todos esperavam o ponto alto da festa, a entrega dos presentes para as crianças que estavam alvoroçadas. Tinham dito a elas que o próprio Papai Noel em pessoa iria entregar os presentes.

Aquela era a hora certa. Justamente na hora da entrega dos presentes, quando todos estariam distraídos. Mr. Rogers estava fazendo um pequeno discurso, anunciando a chegada do Papai Noel, para felicidade da criançada. Neste instante, tocou o celular do presidente, um sinal sonoro dizendo que chegou uma mensagem. Ele olha o número, um código o alerta sobre a procedência da ligação. Ele observou a esposa e a filha que estavam entusiasmadas com a entrega de presentes, e saiu discretamente do salão.

Entrou pela porta do escritório, suavemente iluminado pelo abajur sobre a escrivaninha. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, pegou o celular em seu bolso. Estava prestes a fazer a ligação, quando notou que não estava sozinho. Dois vultos o encaravam das sombras. Num instante compreendeu tudo. À sua mente vieram várias das imagens da filha e da esposa, tão amadas. Sabia que algum dia isso acabaria acontecendo, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. O fim chegara para ele. Só tinha uma pergunta em sua mente: como teriam conseguido aquele código?

Aya e Omi se aproximaram da escrivaninha, a mão do espadachim no cabo da katana. O silêncio era medonho, ensurdecedor. Rogers fechou os olhos à espera do desfecho fatal, curiosamente não pensando no que fez de errado, somente no que deixou de fazer. No tempo que não passou com a mulher, na atenção que não deu para a filha, e em todas as pequenas coisas corriqueiras a que não deu valor.

A porta se abriu estabanadamente, uma garotinha loira de olhos doces e castanhos entrou pela porta, totalmente excitada.

- Papai, papai! Ele veio! Papai Noel está aqui! Você está perdendo papai, venha logo... – A pequena chegou aos joelhos do pai, pegando em suas mãos e o puxando para que a acompanhasse. Mr. Rogers olhou na direção dos visitantes, encontrando os olhos violetas implacáveis, que acenou um não imperceptível com a cabeça, ainda com o cabo da katana na mão.

- Agora não, querida, papai está atendendo esses senhores. – A pequena reparou então que duas pessoas estavam ali com o seu pai. Aya olhou para a menina e logo em seguida seu olhar se encontrou com os de Omi, que rapidamente compreendeu.

- Oi! – Arregalou os olhos inocentemente. – Papai Noel está aí? De verdade? – A menina se identificou com o garoto curioso à sua frente.

- É!!! – Ela balançou a cabeça graciosamente. – Ele veio trazer um montão de presentes. – A garota abriu os braços mostrando o que queria dizer.

- Você me mostra? Eu queria muito ver... – A menina pareceu em dúvida.

- Eu posso papai? – Ela consultou o pai ansiosamente, que olhou de relance para o ruivo, esperançoso de ver misericórdia nos olhos violetas.

Aya estreitou o olhar, balançando a cabeça negativamente de modo quase imperceptível.

- Claro filhinha, leve o garoto para ver o que ele quiser.

Omi estendeu a mão para a menina, deixando-se guiar para o corredor e em direção ao salão.

- Você já escreveu a sua carta para o Papai Noel? Eu mesma escrevi a minha desta vez. Antes, a mamãe é que escrevia pra mim. Mas agora já sou grande, já aprendi a ler e escrever. Disse pra ele que eu fui boazinha, obedeci a mamãe e o papai, fui bem na escola. Você sabe que se não for bonzinho durante o ano ele não traz os presentes?

- Bom, eu não escrevi a minha carta ainda, mas eu fui bem na escola e fui obediente.

- E foi bonzinho? Papai disse que isso é o principal, sabe? Ser educado, ajudar os outros, não fazer malvadezas com os animais e as pessoas, não mentir, essas coisas...

Essa inocência genuína perturbou intensamente Omi. Ele estava fazendo justamente o contrário, naquele instante. Ele estava mentindo para ela, estavam ali para assassinar o pai dela, destruir sua família, uma coisa que ele prezava tanto e que nunca tinha tido. Certamente o Papai Noel nunca levaria nada para ele. Mas não podia dizer isso.

- Acho que sim, acho que fui bonzinho.

- Ah! Então tem que escrever a sua cartinha logo, está muito perto do Natal. Papai disse que se a gente deixa chegar muito perto do Natal, pode não dar tempo dele fazer o seu presente.

Chegaram ao salão. Papai Noel já tinha começado a entregar os presentes e naquele momento chamou mais um nome.

- Sarah Rogers!

A menina se esqueceu prontamente dele, e correu a receber seu presentinho das mãos enluvadas do Papai Noel. Omi sorriu tristemente. Lembrava-se de quando tinha mais ou menos essa idade... Não teve o direito de manter a sua inocência. Consultou seu relógio, Aya já devia estar à sua espera com os outros... Saiu discretamente, sentindo-se culpado por ser um dos responsáveis pelo fim da felicidade daquela criança.

oOo

Chegaram cansados em casa. Cada um para um lado, cuidar de suas coisas, deixar tudo em ordem para a próxima missão. Omi guardou o equipamento que usara e subiu ao quarto para tomar um banho. Não conseguia esquecer o rostinho da garotinha, tão feliz. Sentia-se mal por ter provocado o sofrimento daquele anjo. Não que o pai não merecesse a sentença, quantas vidas não se destruíram por sua causa, não tinha nem um pouco de piedade por ele, mas era pai dela e ela sofreria por perdê-lo.

Entrou no quarto, Aya estava sentado em uma cadeira acabando de limpar a Katana para guardá-la. Atravessou o quarto e entrou no banheiro se despindo para tomar banho. Os olhos violetas haviam acompanhado o loiro, prestando atenção na expressão corporal deste, que era totalmente transparente. Aquela missão tinha mexido muito com ele.

Omi fechou o chuveiro e enxugou-se lentamente. A letargia aumentava cada vez mais. Vestiu-se, preparou-se para deitar, tudo isso em completo silêncio, só então se deu conta que o quarto encontrava-se vazio. Parou no meio do quarto, ainda distraído, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Aya saiu por ela, somente de calça, a pele e os cabelos úmidos, descalço. Fechou-a atrás de si, observando atentamente o rosto do chibi, que nem notara que ele voltara.

- Omi, você está bem? – O ruivo caminhou lentamente até o garoto. – Alguma coisa o perturba.

- Não Aya, está tudo bem. Só estou cansado. – Omi não queria encarar os olhos penetrantes do ruivo. Não queria que ele se preocupasse.

Aya abraçou o loirinho, depositando um beijo leve e carinhoso em seus lábios, acariciando languidamente suas costas tensas. Levou-o junto consigo até a cama, deitando-se e puxando-o para os seus braços, encostando suas costas contra o seu peito.

- Então descanse. Não pense em mais nada. – Um braço na cintura, a mão firme o segurando junto a si, a outra mão nos cabelos loiros, em carícias suaves até senti-lo relaxando pouco a pouco, adormecendo finalmente.

oOo

Omi se espreguiçou, virou-se no abraço do ruivo para encontrar os olhos violetas alertas, vasculhando a expressão de seu rosto em busca de alguma resposta. O rosto e os olhos do loiro sorriram alegres.

- Bom dia Aya... – O ruivo quase suspirou de alívio. Parecia que estava tudo nos seus devidos lugares novamente.

- Bom dia Omi... – O loiro saiu relutantemente do abraço, para se arrumar. Não queria perder a hora da escola, e pretendia deixar o café pronto na mesa como de hábito.

Tratou de se arrumar e fazer tudo dentro do seu entusiasmo matinal, para que Aya não se preocupasse. Oh, sim. Ele notara a preocupação do ruivo na noite anterior, e não queria ser inquirido sobre os motivos de seu abatimento já que nem ele ainda entendia o que havia sentido. Era culpa, misturada com uma saudade esquisita, de algo que não tivera. Como podia isso? Sentir saudade de uma situação que nunca vivera... Mas que desejara ardentemente viver na sua infância. Aquela alegria singela, o sentimento de comunhão, união, de família. A felicidade de pertencer, a algum lugar, a alguém. Ele tinha Aya, isso para era mais que suficiente. Juntos, eles eram uma espécie de família, ou o que ele tivera de mais parecido com uma em toda sua vida, pelo menos do que se lembrava.

Terminou de pôr a mesa do café. Tomou o seu leite, pegou o material e se foi, para a escola. À tarde, a rotina da floricultura não deixou que ninguém reparasse muito nele, o movimento estava grande, como sempre. Assim foi a semana toda. De dia escola, floricultura, café, almoço e jantar... À noite Aya e o carinho, o amor e a cama... Mas não conseguia entender aquele sentimento indefinido que o angustiava.

Aquela semana foi assim o tempo todo. Ele fez de tudo pra manter o sorriso, o bom humor, a rotina. Mas os Weiss percebiam que algo não estava bem, por que o sorriso do loiro não chegava aos olhos. E durante o dia, por várias vezes um brilho triste passava pelo seu semblante, e um par de olhos violetas reparava a cada vez que isso acontecia.

Em uma destas tardes, depois de assistir aquilo infinitas vezes, Aya resolveu falar com ele. Entrou na cozinha enquanto ele fazia o jantar.

- Omi, o que está havendo?

- Nada Aya... Está tudo bem. – Omi não queria que ele pensasse que a missão o abalara. Não era isso.

- Eu sei que algo o incomoda, por que não quer me dizer?

- Aya, não é nada, só estou cansado, nós tivemos o dia cheio. – Terminou de fazer o jantar, já tinha deixado a mesa posta. – Vou me deitar, ok? – Omi deixou-o sozinho na cozinha. Aya sabia que algo na missão mexera com ele, tinha impressão que era algo relacionado com a menina.

Mais tarde, ao chegar ao quarto, o loiro já tinha se deitado e dormia. Tomou um banho, se trocou antes de se deitar ao lado dele. Parou no batente da porta, olhando o ambiente na penumbra, a cabeça loira, os traços finos e delicados acentuados na luz noturna. Chegou perto da cama e agachou-se ao lado, observando atentamente o rosto tão querido, os cílios loiros cerrados escondendo as pupilas azuis que deviam estar avermelhadas. As marcas na face e as pálpebras inchadas denunciavam que ele havia chorado. Deslizou sob os lençóis atrás dele, enlaçando-o pela cintura e trazendo-o junto a si.

_Amanhã eu vou tirar isso a limpo._

oOo

Era 23 de dezembro, último dia de aula antes do feriado do Natal. Não que esta comemoração fosse tradicional no país, mas o grande número de ocidentais residentes e a crescente quantidade de cristãos tornaram o Natal uma tradição no Japão. Apesar de ser uma comemoração muito comercial, como muitas outras, ainda era um feriado importante.

Acordou cedinho. Deixando os braços acolhedores contra a vontade. Para Omi não passava de um feriado qualquer. Não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum Natal em sua vida. Por isso se levantou sem muita vontade. Não conseguia entender a animação de seus colegas de escola e, pelo contrário, esta até o contrariava, mesmo que mantivesse seu habitual sorriso. Não fora uma boa noite de sono. Como nos últimos dias, não conseguira dormir direito. Mesmo estando naqueles braços que lhe passavam tanta segurança, os olhos de Sarah Roger não lhe saíam da memória. Ele se vira naquela menina, o que o fazia se perguntar se era tão inocente e sonhador quanto ela antes da tragédia atravessar seu caminho. Será que também ansiava pelo Papai Noel e acreditava na bondade das pessoas?

Preparava o café como sempre, sozinho com seus pensamentos, arrumando meticulosamente a mesa para que os outros encontrassem tudo pronto quando levantassem. Escutou então um ruído na escada e voltou levemente a cabeça para ver quem também já se levantara. A entrada do ruivo o fez sorrir. Este se aproximou e o enlaçou, beijando delicadamente seu pescoço.

- Já levantou? – Voltou a prestar atenção naquilo que preparava, pois temia que queimasse. – Podia ter ficado mais um pouco na cama.

- Quis ver você antes que saísse. – Aya desligou o fogo e fez com que o pequeno se voltasse para ele, sempre encarando seus olhos surpresos. – Tenho-o observado nos últimos dias. Você tentou disfarçar, mas eu o conheço muito bem. Qual o seu problema?

- Estou bem, eu já disse... É impressão sua. - Omi se afastou do espadachim e caminhou até o armário, onde pegou as bolachas favoritas de Ken e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Foi a última missão, não foi? – Os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, percebendo como suas emoções eram transparentes para aquele que o amava. – A garotinha perturbou você...

O garoto evitava aquelas palavras. Não queria falar no assunto. Novamente foi ao armário e alcançou a caixa do chá preferido de Yohji e depositou um saquinho dentro de sua xícara.

- Eu sei que foi doloroso. – Aya deu a volta na mesa se aproximando dele novamente. – Eu também me senti mal naquela noite, mas precisamos encarar o caso de forma racional. – Ele falou devagar e com calma, demonstrando toda a racionalidade com que aprendera a encarar as coisas. – O dinheiro que aquele americano lavava para Yakuza vinha da venda de drogas e ele, pessoalmente, eliminou muitos dos seus inimigos.

- Eu não lamento por ele. O homem mereceu o que teve, mas a garotinha... – Seus olhos imediatamente ficaram marejados. – Como pensar racionalmente? Eu... Menti pra ela... Roubei-lhe a inocência... Tirei dela a magia do natal.

- Não! Isso não é verdade! O pai fez isso com ela, não você. – Aya tentou abraçá-lo, mas foi repelido.

- Eu fiz com ela... – Finalmente Omi entendeu o que realmente sentia. – O que fizeram comigo!

Ele se apoiou na bancada da pia com medo de cair. Todo o peso desses sentimentos fazendo suas pernas fraquejarem. As lágrimas começaram a cair sem que conseguisse segurar. Sentindo os braços fortes envolvendo-o com carinho, sua cabeça apoiou-se no peito quente e seguro.

- Não me lembro da minha família... Será que eu gostava do Natal? Eu... – As lágrimas embargavam-lhe a voz, tornando difícil falar. – Não me lembro de já ter sido inocente como ela, de ter aquela magia em meus olhos. Pra mim o Papai Noel só parece um homem gordo, ridiculamente vestido de vermelho e de barba branca. Quando me tornei tão cínico? Algum dia já consegui ver magia em alguma coisa?

O ruivo não sabia o que dizer. Conhecia pouco da vida que ele levara, pois o garoto não gostava de falar nesse assunto. Mas nunca percebeu como a falta de uma infância o afetara. O profissional e eficiente Omi Tsukiyono nunca correra até a árvore ansioso por um presente, nunca tentara puxar a barba do Papai Noel ou cantara cantigas de Natal junto da sua família. Não que se lembrasse. Conhecendo o Takatori, não conseguia imaginá-lo cantando junto dos filhos. Talvez sua mãe. Isso lhe deu uma grande angústia, estreitando ainda mais o pequeno em seus braços.

Logo Omi retomava sua habitual expressão de que "tudo está bem" e levantava o rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Evitava os olhos violeta, temendo tudo mais que estes pudessem ver. Separou-se do abraço, pegou os livros escolares e saiu, deixando Aya ainda inquieto.

oOo

Assim que Ken e Yohji desceram para o café, encontraram o ruivo à espera deles. Tinha uma expressão decidida no olhar. Os dois ficaram preocupados. Aquele brilho em seus olhos era incomum e aprenderam a temer qualquer coisa incomum no seu líder. Sentaram-se e foram se servindo automaticamente, quase sem olhar, pois seus olhos estavam pregados no homem de pé a sua frente.

- Tenho uma missão muito importante. – Havia um sorriso quase travesso em seus lábios. – Mas vou precisar da ajuda dos dois.

- Que missão? – Yohji ainda estava um tanto sonolento. – A Manx já esteve aqui hoje?

- Não tem nada a ver com a Kritiker. Quero devolver algo que foi roubado há muito tempo. – Os dois o olharam intrigados. – Vamos devolver a magia pra vida do Omi.

- O que?! – Ken ainda não entendera muito bem o significado de suas palavras, mas creditava isto a ter acordado naquela hora. Estreitou os olhos, ainda olhando para Aya.

- Vocês perceberam como o Omi vem agindo desde a última missão? – Sua expressão ficou mais pesada, demonstrando sua preocupação.

- Apesar do eterno sorriso de sempre? – Yohji acendeu seu primeiro cigarro do dia.

- Mesmo ele fingindo bem... Quem não notou? – A expressão de Ken também deixava claro o quanto estivera preocupado.

- Quando estávamos a ponto de cumprir a missão a filha de Rogers apareceu no escritório. Ele que a levou de lá. Acho que está deprimido por causa da garotinha. Ela o fez se lembrar de si mesmo. – A dor naquelas pupilas azuis não lhe saía da cabeça. – Só então parei pra pensar em como deve ter sido duro não ter infância. E toda essa coisa do Natal...

- Mas nós quase nem comemoramos isso... Minha família pelo menos não. – Yohji segurava o cigarro entre os dedos, sem sequer o tragar.

- O problema não é o Natal, mas o significado dele. A família, a magia e a infância que o Omi nunca teve. – Ele se aproximou da mesa com uma expressão raivosa. – Esse garoto está nessa vida desde cedo. Não sabe o que é brincar. O sorriso dele é sincero, mas tem sido uma máscara por um bom tempo. Eu quero trazer a magia da infância que roubaram dele... Nem que seja por uma noite.

Ken se levantou e andou até o ruivo. Colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, deixando claro que dividia com ele o mesmo desejo de trazer felicidade à vida de Omi.

- Conte comigo também. Mas o que pretende? Dar uma festa de natal... AI! – O loiro levantou depressa quando seu dedo foi queimado pelo cigarro.

- Uma festa surpresa de Natal. – Um sorriso enigmático surgiu no rosto que estava sempre tão sério. – Por isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. Precisamos encomendar tudo.

- O que cada um de nós tem de fazer? – Ken pegou o bloco e a caneta que sempre ficavam sobre o balcão da cozinha e se sentou. Olhou para Aya, preparado a anotar, pois sabia que acabaria esquecendo de algo.

- Hum... Ken, você poderia cuidar da árvore? Sei que vai ser difícil conseguir uma agora, tão próximo da data, mas... Queria uma bem grande, com muitos enfeites. - A mente do ruivo já visualizava a enorme árvore no canto da sala, toda enfeitada, os olhos do chibi brilhando de satisfação.

- Conheço alguém do mercado negro que pode conseguir uma perfeita pra mim... Com enfeites e tudo. – Os outros dois o olharam surpresos.

- Não sabiam que eu conhecia gente do mercado negro? – Ken sorriu com satisfação. – Neste nosso negócio a gente conhece muita gente.

- Mercado negro de árvores de natal? – Yohji segurou a risada que teimava em querer sair. – Logo vamos ter o contrabando de coelhos da páscoa.

Os olhos verde-mar o observaram de forma ameaçadora. O moreno tinha vontade de assassinar o loiro nestas horas. Aya sorriu, pois percebeu como sua idéia já mudara o clima dentro da casa. Na verdade, eles eram realmente a família do Omi.

- Yohji, preciso que você cuide da comida e da bebida. – Olhou para Ken, deixando para o moreno a oportunidade de vingar-se.

- É pra encomendar, não pra cozinhar. Não queremos envenenar o Omi na noite de natal. – A risada sonora de Ken fez até Yohji rir, pois era notória a falta de habilidade do loiro na cozinha.

- Pode deixar Ken. Sei exatamente aonde ir. – Ele procurava um cartão em sua carteira. – Vou mandar fazer um tradicional jantar de natal ocidental. Com direito a tudo de bom.

- Mas temos de fazer tudo isso muito depressa. Antes que ele chegue da escola, pois temos que parecer muito inocentes quando ele voltar. – Aya parou um minuto para pensar em seu papel neste plano. – Ele é muito esperto, então precisamos interpretar bem. Talvez seja nossa missão mais difícil.

Eles foram saindo na direção da floricultura. Precisavam abri-la como todos os dias, a fim de não levantar suspeitas. Sentiam-se empolgados como há muito tempo não se sentiam. Aya conferiu os cartões em sua carteira. Tinham um nome falso, mas serviriam ao seu objetivo.

- Vou sair rápido e prometo voltar logo. Vou deixar a floricultura com vocês. – O ruivo abriu a porta da loja, que já tinha uma legião de fãs esperando. Ele suspirou ante a essa visão, pois hoje não estava com muita paciência para isso. Na verdade, nunca tinha paciência com as garotas. – Tenho os presentes pra comprar.

oOo

O dia transcorreu como sempre, com muitas garotas, muito movimento e os rapazes trabalhando duro. Omi trabalhava em silêncio, o que foi rapidamente notado por todas as garotas que o cercavam. Elas tentavam animá-lo e ele sempre respondia com aquele seu famoso sorriso, o que acabava convencendo as meninas que estava tudo bem. Apenas os seus amigos e o homem que tanto o amava podiam perceber a extensão da dor que o afligia.

A cada cliente que saía e lhes desejava "Feliz Natal", os olhos azuis se estreitavam como se isso fosse uma ofensa terrível, uma forma de magoá-lo ainda mais. Queria conseguir deixar de pensar assim, mas não podia. Aqueles pequenos olhos vinham a sua mente e lamentava por si mesmo.

Apesar de estar tão concentrado em seus próprios problemas, notou algo de diferente nos outros Weiss. Eles o observavam incessantemente, sempre o analisando, parecendo preocupados com seu estado de espírito. Isto só piorou sua situação, pois se sentiu culpado, deixando seus amigos tão chateados quanto ele.

Aya mantinha seus olhos permanentemente sobre o seu garoto, preocupado com sua tristeza disfarçada, mas ainda mais com a possibilidade dele descobrir algo. Já estava tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes. A única questão pendente era como tirá-lo da casa para a surpresa ser preparada. Ficou pensando nisso por um longo tempo. Havia diversos lugares onde poderia levar o chibi, mas nenhum deles seria um bom disfarce. A questão era não deixá-lo desconfiar de nada. Foi então que percebeu que havia um lugar perfeito. Sorriu com tristeza ao pensar nisso, mas já era o momento de dividir isso com a pessoa que amava com tanta intensidade. Já dividiam tantas coisas, as preocupações, as missões, os dias e as noites, os sentimentos. Há muito tempo notara que ele era tudo para o loiro. Precisava mostrar a ele o lugar verdadeiro que ocupava em sua vida.

À noite, após o jantar, os dois se recolheram ao quarto que dividiam desde que iniciaram o relacionamento. Após tomar um banho, Omi se sentara na poltrona colocada diante da janela, observando a neve que ainda caía lá fora. Gostava de neve. Não sabia dizer por que, mas ela lhe trazia uma sensação boa... Algo do passado que não conseguia definir. Seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos quando Aya saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma calça de malha leve, que teimava em aderir à pele levemente úmida, delineando suas formas perfeitas. O tórax nu ainda estava umedecido pelas gotas que teimavam em escorrer de seus cabelos molhados. Prendeu a respiração ante a tal visão, quase se esquecendo completamente de tudo que o afligia.

O ruivo andou devagar até diante da poltrona, fazendo os olhos azuis subirem lentamente por todo seu corpo antes de encará-lo. Percebeu que isto rapidamente excitou o garoto e sorriu satisfeito com sua manobra desleal. Sabia muito bem como Omi adorava vê-lo vestido com essa calça e ficava louquinho quando Aya saía do banho. Esse pisciano adorava vê-lo molhado. Afinal, os dois eram de signo de água. Sentou-se então no chão, logo a sua frente, nunca perdendo o contato visual durante esse processo. Tomou então as pequenas mãos entre as suas.

- Queria pedir uma coisa muito importante. – Aya pensou naquilo que ia falar e se emocionou de verdade. Não havia interpretação nisso, pois só havia duas pessoas capazes de mexer com seu coração. – Amanhã vou visitar minha irmã no hospital. Sabe... Ela é a minha família e preciso vê-la no Natal.

- Você quer que eu cuide da floricultura pra você? – Omi disse ingenuamente, sabendo que dificilmente o ruivo fecharia a loja por causa de um feriado.

- Nós não vamos abrir amanhã. O Yohji vai a uma balada qualquer e o Ken vai trabalhar de voluntário no orfanato.

- Eles não me disseram que não passariam a noite de Natal conosco. – Isso entristeceu ainda mais o garoto, pois considerava os amigos como sua família, o que não parecia ser mútuo.

- Cada um tem sua própria vida. E eles também não têm esse costume. – O ruivo segurou-se, pois odiava mentir para ele.

- Então o que você quer me pedir? – Agora sim ele estava surpreso. Pensou em algo, mas sabia que o espadachim jamais lhe pediria isso.

As mãos de Aya prenderam com mais força as suas, uma impressão de nervosismo em sua atitude. Era algo muito importante. Encarou os olhos violetas com carinho, tentando passar a ele a força para fazer algo que ainda não sabia o que era.

- Cada ano é mais difícil visitar minha irmã nessa época. Nós comemorávamos o natal com nossos pais. E fico tão sem esperança ao vê-la assim ano após ano. – Uma lágrima rolou por sua face, apesar do esforço que fazia para segurar a emoção ligada ao estado de sua irmã. – Você iria comigo?

- Vi-visitar sua irmã? – Suas palavras expressando toda a incredulidade que tal proposta lhe causou. – Tem certeza do que está me pedindo?

- Claro! Preciso da sua força e do seu amor me apoiando. – Um leve sorriso embelezou ainda mais a face perfeita, emoldurada pelas úmidas mechas rubras. – E já é hora de mostrar a você que nós três somos uma família... De verdade.

Omi pulou sobre o ruivo, quase o levando a cair no chão, enlaçando seu pescoço com força. Os braços fortes o abraçaram. O choro e os soluços de emoção impediram que o garoto respondesse ao pedido, mas Aya entendeu perfeitamente. Era tão bom vê-lo assim! Ficaram ainda um bom tempo perdidos na intensidade daquele abraço, as lágrimas correndo pelas costas do ruivo.

oOo

Os dois entraram em silêncio no quarto mergulhado na penumbra. Apesar de ser um quarto de hospital, havia toques pessoais que claramente foram colocados ali pelo ruivo. As cortinas alegres encobrindo o excesso de luz que deveria entrar pela manhã, os vasos de flores de todos os tipos, principalmente violetas, alguns brinquedos e coisas que agradavam às garotas da sua idade. Não que ela pudesse usufruir dessas coisas, mas era uma forma de dar a impressão de que era uma pessoa querida por alguém quem residia neste quarto, não apenas mais uma paciente.

Aya se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, como sempre fazia em suas visitas. Tomou a mão da irmã com uma delicadeza e um carinho que emocionaram Omi. Ele se manteve a uma distância respeitosa, sabendo que aquele era um momento só dos dois. Observou como o ruivo acariciou os cabelos que emolduravam a face sem qualquer expressão, ajeitando as mechas em suaves cachos para emprestar-lhe uma aparência quase etérea. Os olhos violeta, cheios de lágrimas, voltaram-se para ele, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco. A visão dessas lágrimas tão raras o fez estremecer.

- Omi... – A mão de dedos finos e delicados se estendeu em sua direção, pedindo que se aproximasse.

O garoto andou até ele, ficando ao seu lado, ainda de pé, seus olhos se encontrando novamente, mas desta vez evidenciando a fragilidade de Aya perante a situação da irmã. Omi passou delicadamente a mão por seus cabelos, fazendo a cabeça ruiva encostar-se a seu abdômen, de uma forma tão sentida que nem parecia ser o mesmo líder dos Weiss por quem se apaixonara. Ele então retomou seu autocontrole e tomou a mão pequena que o acariciava, colocando-a sobre a de sua irmã.

- Aya, querida... Esse é o Omi. Lembra o quanto eu te falei dele? – Falava simplesmente como se ela o pudesse ouvir com clareza. – Você sempre me disse que precisava encontrar alguém. Que eu não podia viver sempre sozinho.

Ele fez com que Omi se sentasse na cama. O garoto, sentindo toda a dor que o estado da irmã causava em seu querido espadachim, entendeu um pouco melhor toda sua frieza. Usava-a para conseguir suportar. A mão do arqueiro continuava pousada sobre a da moça, tão fria e delicada, quase tão pequena quanto a sua.

- Preciso te contar um segredo sobre ele. – O garoto olhou-o com surpresa. O que Aya poderia dizer sobre ele? E ainda um segredo... – Aya... Conhecer ele foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Sou feliz só por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Os olhos azuis brilharam, apesar da pouca luminosidade, observando o rosto amado voltado para a garota, parecendo sequer perceber como estas palavras mexeram com ele. Então, vagarosamente, os olhos violetas se voltaram para ele, revelando que na verdade o segredo era dele. Ele nunca revelara tudo que estas suas palavras falavam sobre seus sentimentos. O calor intenso de suas pupilas deixou evidente a sinceridade dessas palavras. Não eram apenas para consolá-lo, para tirá-lo da tristeza... Era a verbalização do que o pequeno coração do arqueiro já sabia, mas teimava em não acreditar. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, suas mãos se entrelaçando sobre a da garota, claramente unidos como nunca.

oOo

Assim que Aya e Omi saíram, a loucura na casa começou. Os dois começaram a arrumar tudo, reposicionaram os móveis para acolher a árvore de Natal, trouxeram a mesa para a sala e ligaram para os devidos telefones avisando que podiam entregar as encomendas. A primeira a chegar foi a árvore de dois metros de altura. Yohji ficou de boca aberta...

- Que foi? Já que era pra ser grande, encomendei a maior que eles tinham... E o Omi vai adorar, tenho certeza. – Yohji concordou, sorrindo ao imaginar a reação do garoto.

A próxima encomenda a chegar foi da loja em que Aya tinha encomendado os presentes. Foi a vez de Ken rir...

- Depois você diz que eu sou exagerado...

Mas o buffet demorou, e os dois ficaram muito preocupados, temendo que Aya chegasse com o loirinho e não estivesse tudo pronto. Mas a preocupação se mostrou infundada, já que antes do final da tarde, um grande furgão branco parou em frente da floricultura, no portão da entrada da garagem, que foi aberto pelos rapazes. Ken ficou de queixo caído. Não esperava nada tão elaborado do loiro... O buffet trouxe tudo. Desde a toalha, guarnição para a mesa, passando pela louça, talheres e taças, até capas para as cadeiras. A comida tinha vindo em cubas térmicas com tampas, próprias para manterem tudo quente. Vinho em baldes de gelo e para o champagne, uma taça gigante de acrílico, onde várias garrafas da bebida estavam cobertas por gelo moído. Para sobremesa, torta de chocolate. Yohji deu um toque final, espalhando pétalas de rosas no centro da mesa, onde iam ficar as travessas.

Tudo pronto. Eram quase seis horas. Os dois tiveram o mesmo pensamento, irem se trocar, por que logo mais chegariam os outros dois. Qual não foi a surpresa de ambos quando, ao voltarem de seus quartos, se encontraram no corredor com os braços carregados de presentes. Caíram na risada.

- Pelo visto... - Yohji disse entre as risadas. – Todos nós somos muito exagerados quando se trata do chibi...

Ken não se deu ao trabalho de responder, seu rosto mostrava claramente que estava de acordo com o amigo. Desceram e arrumaram o novo volume de pacotes embaixo da árvore já toda iluminada pelas luzinhas coloridas. Sentaram-se no sofá para esperar, uma taça de vinho na mão, ansiosos por ver os olhos azuis sorrindo de novo.

Eram quase sete e meia da noite, quando escutaram o barulho do Porsche chegando. A sala estava iluminada apenas pela árvore e pelas velas douradas que o buffet espalhara na mesa, sobre a lareira. Os dois rapazes se levantaram, colocando as taças na mesinha de centro, esperando pela entrada dos amigos.

Omi entrou na sala acompanhado por Aya, suas mãos firmemente unidas, estacando à porta, os olhos arregalados pela surpresa de ver os seus amigos ali esperando por ele. Foi abraçado por Aya, que chegou com os lábios ao seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Feliz Natal, meu amor.

- Aya...

- Feliz Natal, Omi... – Ken o cumprimentou, emocionado ao ver alegria novamente nos olhos azuis.

- Feliz Natal, Omi... Pensou que ia escapar da gente hoje, é? – Yohji brincou desajeitadamente.

O loirinho nunca havia tido uma data tão feliz, sentia que tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro lugar, uma família... Era lindo o que haviam feito ali, a árvore, os presentes, a ceia, mas nada era tão maravilhoso quanto ser querido e aceito pelo que ele era. Essa era a verdadeira magia do Natal, a solidariedade, a união, a amizade que os fazia irmãos. E o amor que unia suas almas. Além disso, era maravilhoso estar naqueles braços.

Maravilhado com a árvore repleta de presentes, o garoto correu até ela e sentou o chão, tocando os enfeites brilhantes, as luzes e tudo o mais que a tornava mais que uma árvore, emprestando-lhe uma aura mágica. Passou a percorrer a mão pelos presentes, pegando uma caixa grande e vendo que era sua, assim como todas as demais. Mas tudo aquilo era mais do que objetos, mas o carinho da sua família materializada em caixas de presente. E a satisfação que sentiu era tão mágica, que quase esperava que o Papai Noel entrasse pela porta, com sua roupa vermelha e barba branca.

Os demais Weiss o observavam atentos, deliciando-se com a visão de pura alegria. Os dedinhos tocando tudo, como se procurassem provar se tudo aquilo era real ou parte de sua imaginação. Quando ele se voltou, olhos agradecidos brilhando mais que as luzes da árvore, isso foi demais para eles. Yohji já fungava, tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelos olhos, escondendo-se atrás de Ken para o chibi não perceber sua emoção, o moreno oferecendo-lhe o ombro amigo, também tentando conter os sentimentos fortes que lhe causavam um nó na garganta.

Aya sentiu-se repleto neste momento. Toda a magia que via naqueles olhos o fez lembrar-se de si mesmo, de como o Natal era especial para ele e sua irmã. Era exatamente o que precisava devolver ao Omi. Aquela que os seqüestradores e o Takatori haviam roubado dele há muitos anos atrás. Os profundos olhos azuis brilhando, diante da árvore de Natal, o faziam parecer ainda mais novo, como a criança que perdera tudo de repente e agora se reencontrava. Ofereceu a mão para o pequeno se levantar, sequioso que estava por mostrar a ele toda a alegria mágica que uma noite de Natal podia trazer.

O jantar foi incrível, ele se divertiu muito, provando todo o tipo de iguaria imaginável que Yohji tinha encomendado... _"Ainda bem, comer a gororoba do Yohji ia ser dureza, por mais que eu goste dele."_ E riu até às lágrimas, vendo os dois gulosos disputando o último pedaço de torta de chocolate... Até Aya entrar no meio e tirar-lhes o pedaço de torta e colocar à sua frente.

- A torta é do Omi. – Olhou friamente para os outros dois demonstrando que não admitia reclamações.

- Aya! Não... – Mas desistiu de recusar, quando viu o discreto sorriso nos lábios do ruivo. Os outros dois então, ficaram de boca aberta. – Certo, mas só se você comer comigo... – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Lá no quarto. – Levantou-se puxando o ruivo que se deixou levar. – Boa noite Ken, Yohji... – E eles desapareceram escada acima.

oOo

Chegaram ao topo das escadas... Aya se deixou ser conduzido até chegarem à porta do quarto, quando empurrou Omi contra a parede ao lado da porta, dando-lhe um beijo arrebatador, que o fez esquecer que ainda estavam no corredor e que tinha um prato com doce na mão. Quase não notou que Aya abrira a porta do quarto, o pegara nos braços, levando-o para dentro, e fechara a porta com o pé. O prato fora tirado de sua mão, sendo colocado na mesinha de cabeceira... Tudo isso o deixou inconsciente para o resto do mundo, que deixou de existir lá fora. Criou um mundo novo dentro daquele quarto que agora era somente ele e os olhos violetas que o devoravam, a boca sequiosa que o saboreava, e as mãos macias que o descobriam de novo a cada vez que o tocavam. Sentia que tudo à sua volta vibrava, a pele estremecia, ao menor toque da língua ávida, em seu pescoço, em seu peito, em sua boca novamente...

- Você me prometeu dividir o pedaço de torta comigo... – Aya sussurrou junto aos seus lábios. – Não vai cumprir a promessa...?

- Aya... – Omi suspirou, mas não conseguiu responder, por que a boca já tomara a sua novamente.

Sentiu ser sentado na cama, o joelho de Aya apoiado ao seu lado, e logo depois ser conduzido a deitar-se nela, o amante suspenso sobre si... Sentiu um toque gelado no peito descoberto onde os botões tinham sido abertos pelas mãos leves e habilidosas... A língua abandonou a sua e passou lentamente em seu peito limpando-o do doce, e voltando à sua boca para compartilhá-lo de maneira erótica e sensual. A boca separou-se da sua novamente para dar passagem aos dedos cobertos de doce, e voltar a degustá-los em sua boca de novo, e de novo.

- Você estava certo...

- O que...? – Omi tentou entender as palavras de Aya, perdido na sensação de tê-lo junto a si...

- É mais gostoso comê-lo junto com você... Ou em você... – Sente o doce gelado no pescoço. – Não sei o que é mais gostoso... – A lambida lenta no pescoço o deixou ainda mais teso... – Se o gosto do chocolate... – Nova lambida. – O gosto da sua pele... – Mais doce e várias lambidas o deixando arrepiado... – Ou o sabor delicioso disso tudo junto... – Chupou o pescoço alvo com tamanha voracidade que o deixaria marcado por vários dias... A sensação que passou pelo corpo do pequeno o fez arquejar...

Sentiu que sua camisa era completamente aberta, os braços abertos presos pelo tecido, deixando-o exposto para que a boca brincasse na sua pele. Nem sabia se os gemidos eram seus ou de Aya... Apenas sentia os chupões por toda parte, descendo cada vez mais. Mantinha os olhos fechados, sendo engolfado, como se flutuasse arrastado no meio de um tornado.

Dedos longos e fortes se infiltraram pelo cós da calça e da cueca, baixando-os juntos pelas pernas, sendo jogadas fora daquele oceano de emoções, nos limites daquela cama, enquanto a boca continuava saboreando, brincando, sugando, levando-o pelo fio tênue entre a loucura e o prazer. Dedos atrevidos o acariciavam, massageavam, invadiam, e ele perdia o fôlego de tanto desejo...

Agarrou-se aos cabelos ruivos, puxando, até os olhares se encontrarem, o azul exigindo, o violeta aquiescendo. Pernas envolvendo, puxando, se oferecendo... Quadril cedendo, avançando, tomando... Boca voraz, lábios gentis, a língua invadindo, domando, matando os gemidos na garganta, até que perdessem o controle, e os movimentos tivessem vida própria, dando, buscando, amando, ora movimentos lentos e profundos, ora movimentos rápidos e desesperados, a garganta rouca de tantos gemidos e gritos incontidos, até queimarem-se plenamente em prazer. Aya o beijou ternamente. Afastou os cabelos úmidos do rosto, numa leve carícia e deitou-se ao seu lado, mantendo-o no seu abraço.

- Eu te amo... – Beijou a cabeça loira. – Feliz Natal...

- Natal... É estar nos seus braços.

FIM

* * *

Agradecimentos: À minha Amiga Lady Anúbis que me incentivou o tempo todo nessa insegurança imensa que me atacou ao escrever minha primeira Fic de Weiss. À minha Consultora Lady Anúbis que agüentou durante dias, enquanto escrevia a fic dela, as minhas constantes interrupções pra tirar as minhas dúvidas. E finalmente, à minha Beta Lady Anúbis que betou essa fic em tempo recorde, que pra variar entreguei na última hora (odeio escrever com data marcada), deixando-a em apuros... Deu pra perceber que é sempre ela quem me atura e me salva dos enroscos, né? Obrigada querida, não sei o que faria sem você! 


End file.
